StinkFartLeague 71914
by StinkFartLeague
Summary: Without Soraya in the show, see how well StinkFartLeague was! With an explosive main Event and superstar returns you won't want to miss this!


Pre Show Match:

Rebecca vs Torrie Wilson

Both ladies get in a little scuffle but Torrie shoves Rebecca away then slams her down on thw mat. The former US Fart Champion straddles Rebecca's chest and starts farting on her face. *FROOPPPPPT!* *VRROOOPPPPPPT!* Rebecca can't stand it and she shoves Torrie off of her then slaps the taste out of her. Torrie comes right back with a kick to the side of the face and Rebecca is down. Torrie drops and sits on her face again unleashing her furious gas on Rebecca's face. Rebecca overpowers her gets her in between her legs. Rebecca gasses Torrie with that big booty of hers and Torrie struggles to escape. She tries to reach for the ropes to break the hold but they're right in the middle of the ring. Torrie screams as more gas escapes Rebecca's ass. *BRRRRRPPPPPPTTTT!* Torrie Wilson is trapped and Rebecca has her held very tightly! *FROOOOOOPHHHROOOMMMMFFF!* Torrie passes out and Rebecca pins her!

1!

2!

Torrie kicks out and slips away! She attacks Rebecca with a variety of kicks and elbows and tries to gas her but Rebecca picks her up for a powerbomb and slams her! Rebecca sits her big ass on Torrie's face. *SHROOOOMPPPHHHT!* *TRAAAAMPPPHHHHHHT!* Now I think Torrie is really out!

The pin: 1!

2!

3! Rebecca wins! She beat the former US Fart Champion!

StinkFartLeague kicks off different as we see Caitlin Pear tied down, her face shoved in Lana's booty.

LANA: Russia is much more superior than America! Say it with me Caitlin! *prappt! *

CAITLIN:No, never! Let me go I am your boss! Let me go no- *FRAMMFFFT! *

LANA: Say it!

CAITLIN: Ewww, oh my God is stinks so bad what is up with your farts? Uggghh! *SHROOOOMPPPHHHT!*

*Caitlin coughs*

LANA: Say it! Say it now!

CAITLIN: Agggh! Security! Security!

*VRAMMMPGHHHT! *

*Caitlin passes out, and Lana just looks at her. *

LANA: You weak American! Hmmph! Time for me to teach my next opponent that Russia is the best!

*Cassi is on the phone*

CASSI:Look Mina, Soraya Carioca is not here to accept the challenge, but while you're waiting there is someone for you to face tonight.

CASSI:I'll tell you when you get here.

Lana vs Kat Dennings

The Ravishing Russian Lana makes her debut tonight as she goes against Kat Dennings. Lana is too busy showing off to the crowd and turns her back to Kat. Kat tries to ram Lana's head into the turnbuckle but Lana blocks it and rams Kat's head instead.

Lana whips Kat into the opposite corner and follows her with a splash. Kat falls face down into the mat as Lana stands over her fallen opponent. Lana then drops all of her weight into Kat's back and lets out a loud squeaker. Rrnnnttt! Kat rolls out of the ring to try and recover. Lana follows her around the ring.

Kat rolls back into the ring and catches Lana as she climbs through the ropes. She hits the Russian with a series if kicks and stomps before stuffings Lana's head into her ass. Bbrraaaapppp! Right into Lana's face. She tries to throw Lana into the ropes but it's reversed and Kat is hit in the face with a big boot. Lana squats over Kat and unleashes her gas into her face. Eeeeerrrrrrrnnnnnttt tttpppppphhhh! She quickly covers her for the pin. 1!

..2!

3! Lana wins without even breaking a sweat.

AJ Lee vs Sofia Vergara

AJ Lee has been quite on a roll as of late as she now takes on Sophia Vergara. As the bell rings AJ charges at Sophia and slides through her legs and connects with Sophia's chin with a drop kick. As Sophia gets to her knees AJ applies a armbar sticking her ass in Sophia's face. Popfffftttt! A quick gas blast to Sophia's face.

Sophia wraps her legs around AJ's head and gives her a blast of her own. Ppprprrrttttttt! A loud machine gun of a fart hits AJ in the face. AJ wisely reaches for the rope and the hold must be broken. As AJ uses the corner to get to her feet Sophia presses her body against her and let's out another long, loud fart.

She whips Aj into the opposite corner and runs after her but AJ uses the ropes to flip over Sophia's head and rolls her up. Now sitting on Sophia's face AJ unleashes her gas. Pprrrtt! BBBRRRAAAAaaPppPpP ! PopPopPopPopPopppptt tt !

Before going for the pin. This must be it.

1!

2!

... And Sophia somehow kicks out.

AJ quickly climbs the top rope and waits for Sophia to get to her feet and turn around. AJ dives hitting Sophia with a diving DDT. Aj picks her up for a suplex but it is reversed and she is slammed hard into the mat. Now Sophia sits on her face. Eeeerrrnnnnttttrmmmm ppphhhh. A monster fart from Sophia. She goes for the pin

1!

...2!

And Aj kicks out. This young lady just won't stay down.

Both ladies make their way to their feet and exchange a few punches. Sophia send AJ into the ropes, bends over but AJ sees this and kicks her in the face. AJ jumps up on to Sophia's shoulders causing Sophia to fall backwards with AJ landing on her chest. Ffffffrrrrrrrttttttt t! Pppppppsssssttttttt. Two deadly farts from Aj hit Sophia's nose.

1!

... 2!

... Sophia kicks out again.

AJ calling for her finisher and locks Sophia in the submission hold. She gasses her one last time and Sophia has no choice but to tap out. Aj looking as strong as ever as she walks away with the victory.

Naomi vs Rene Craighead

Tonight Rene Craighead debuts in StinkFartLeague! The match kicks off with Rene and Naomi tussling on the mat and Naomi get on top of Rene and slams her head on the mat then shoves her booty in her face. *ROOOMPHHHT! * Rene is disgusted and she throws Naomi off, then she kicks her in the stomach and slams her head into the mat. Rene now sits on her face and lets loose some nasty smelling farts. *FROOOMFFFT! * *TERAMPPHHT! * Naomi escapes out and both stare each other down. Naomi tackles Rene down and slaps her many times and farts a big one right on her face. *BROOMPHHHT!* Rene waves her hand and she tries to get out but Naomi holds her tightly and smothers her in her ass and pussy before gassing her again hard. *BRAMMPPHHHTTT!* Naomi pins Rene:

1!

2!

Rene kicks out, then she breaks loose and catches Naomi with a big elbow, then drives her head into the mat hard! Rene goe up top on that top rope, raises her arms and leaps with her ass pointing down as she farts in mid air and her booty lands on Naomi's face! What a hit! Now Rene gasses Naomi. *FROKMFF! * *TRAMMPHHHT! *PHOOOTTTT! * What a rotten smell! Naomi looks out, so Rene pins her!

1!

2!

3! Rene wins her debut match as she celebrates, then pats Naomi's lifeless body in respect.

Kelly Clarkson vs Rachel Ray

Gianna and Christina vs Katy and Lady Gaga

Gianna and Katy start out first, Gianna grabs Katy by her hair and shoves her face in her ass as she grinds her face on her booty and *blappttt!* Katy kicks her in the chest, then pins her down and wraps her head in between her legs. *PROOOMPPHHHT* Gianna fights out of it and hits a running dropkick but misses, then Katy hops back on her face, sitting and farting more. *Roammmmphhhht! * Gianna struggles until she can escape with leverage then she kicks Katy right in the face. She drives her booty in Katy's face and bounces it on Katy's face. *ROOOMPHHHT! * *TRAMMMOHHHT! * Katy screams as it stinks so bad and she tries to get away but Gianna slaps ger and delivers more gas to her nose and mouth. *ROMMMMMMOHHHHHT! * Katy shoves her off and clotheslines her, then tags Lady Gaga. Gaga still has her hoodie on from when she made her entrance earlier, her face looks dark as she licks her lips before entering the ring. She raises her hands up high then slams them down and lightning strikes. Gianna seems intimidated but she tackles Lady Gaga but Gaga rolls onto her and chokes her with her legs. Gaga then lets go hissy farts onto Gianna's face as Gianna coughs. Gianna moves her arms around and she gets free, then she kicks Gaga in her knee forcing her on her knees, you know what time it is! Gianna kicks her in the chest countless times while yelling YES with the crowd then she backs up for a kick to the head but Lady Gaga blocks it and pushes her down. Gaga stomps her and hits a big leg drop and farts. Gaga grabs Gianna's arms and she tries to tie them together as she farts up her nose a few times loudly! *TRAMMMOHHHT!* *FROOOMFFFT! * Gianna screams and breaks loose, then she kicks Gaga in the jaw and tags Christina. Christina runs in and spears Gaga right in te ribs then sits on her face and begins gassing her really bad with a lot of farts! *FROOOMFFFT! * *FROOMPPPPHHHHT! * *RAMMKPPHHHTRAMPHHHT! * Lady Gaga is out cold! I think she's passed out! Christina laughs in the corner before pinning her, but Gaga rises and hits a leg scissor takedown. Lady Gaga slaps Christina so many times then farts in her face. *TROOMPPHHHHATTTT* Gaga is now putting Christina in-wait! Lady Gaga is being attacked by Mandy Taylor! Mandy wraps her in a headscissors and let's out a huge fart! *SHROOOOOOOOOOOOMPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!* "I've been saving that one all day! " she yells and Lady Gaga gas passed out! Katy Perry tries to attack Mandy so Mandy grabs her and slams her into a turnbuckle, then forces her nose in her ass and *RATATATATATATATA* Katy is all groggy as Christina pins Gaga!

1!

2!

3! The Princess of Pride win it! Mandy smiles as she walks to the back. "Just returning the favor! " she yells.

Kim Kardashian vs Miley Cyrus

Kim Kardashian spits in Miley's face then takes her down really fast. She smothers Miley with her big booty and farts up her nose several times. *FROOOOMPHHHHHT! * *RAMMMPHHHHT! * Miley coughs and gags as she escapes and kicks Kim Kardashian in the chest then takes her down. She twerks on Kim's face and farts *BLPLPPPPTTTT! * And Kim's nose burns but Kim throws her off and traps her face in her big ass and gasses up Miley's nose more! *TRAMMPPPHHOOOOOOT! * The smells are very god awful as Miley suffers under her and is forced smell. Kim bounces her ass on her face and farts in her nostrils more, forcing Miley to pass out. Kim pins her!

1!

2!

3! Kim Kardashian wins it!

Mighty Nadine vs Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn enters the ring looking confident as she grabs a mic.

KAITLYN:Nadine, you had the world in your hands for a little while, but somebody had to show you that you were human, somebody tamed the gassy beast in you. Soraya Carioca is strong, so am I but you're still bigger than me. But it's not about size, it's all about strength and gas, and I have that and I can't wait for you to bring your ass out here right now!

*Kaitlyn waits, and Nadine's music hits*

*Nadine walks slowly to the ring*

The bell rings as Nadine just laughs. Kaitlyn shows her muscles. Pretty impressive. Nadine pushes Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn smiles and pushes Nadine, actually moving her a bit! Nadine takes Kaitlyn down before she can do anything and she squashs her. Kaitlyn isn't strong enough to get Nadine's body off of her. Nadine stinks, she doesn't smell like she took a shower. Kaitlyn struggles and groans as Nadine smothers her in her boobs and watches her. Nadine has her shoulders pinned!

1!

2! Kaitlyn gets that shoulder up just in time! Nadine now shoves Kaitlyn's face in her pussy, the smell is strong and wild. Kaitlyn screams in disgust and tries to slap her way out of this! Nadine gets her in a 69 position now and lets out a loud fart. *FROOOMFFGT! * That one smelled so bad Kaitlyn just closes her eyes and strains. The toughness of Kaitlyn and the strategy of Nadine keeping Kaitlyn grounded is telling tge whole thing! *BRAPPPPPT * Another intense fart fills the lungs of Kaitlyn as she suffers. Nadine pins her:

1!

2!

Kaitlyn gets her shoulder up again at 2. Nadine squeezes Kaitlin's head in between her thighs. *BREEEEEPPPPTTTOOOOOPHH! * Oh, and you would've thought this couldn't get anymore disgusting! Kaitlyn has no choice but to inhale if she wants to stay in this! Nadine moves around to face Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn makes her way out and back up on her feet! She attacks with furious kicks to the side of the head, not stopping until Nadine catches her leg and slams her down hard, then squashs her again! Kaitlyn looks lifeless as Nadine farts up a storm! *PROOOT! * *BROOOPPPT! * Kaitlyn tries slapping Nadine everywhere but Nadine gives her more intense gas! Oh my goodness! Kaitlyn's nose is all red and she is definitely groggy. Nadine stinks so bad! Kaitlyn slips away really fast! Such bravery and skill! The slyness of Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn leaps off the ropes with a punch to the jaw that takes Nadine down! Now Kaitlyn gets Nadine in a position where her face is in her ass! *VROOOMPHHHT! *.*ROOOMPHHHT!* Stinky! *ROOOPPPPFFFFT!* Nadine throws her off but Kaitlyn gets up and whoaaaa! Kaitlyn picks Nadine up a little and slams her down hard! Kaitlyn is pumped! She goes up top rope and leaps with a body splash! Now she gets on top of Nadine and starts to gas her! *TRAMMPHHHT!* Nadine shoves her off again and gets up, but Kaitlyn drives her shoulder right into her ribs for a sharp spearrrr! Nadine is laid out! *FROOOMFFT! * And she has passed out! Kaitlyn for the win:

1!

2!

3! Kaitlyn defeats Mighty Nadine in what an impressive contest! Kaitlyn celebrates as the replays show! Nadine has fallen to Kaitlyn, who is the 2nd woman to beat her! It happened! Kaitlyn said that it would!

Mariah Carey vs Cherokee D Ass

Cherokee is making her debut her tonight in SFL, and lots of people are ecstatic about this! Renee Young interviewed her earlier:

RENEE:How big of an impact will you make tonight?

CHEROKEE:I will make one hell of an impact, even though there are over 70 superstars here I will be one of the ones that stand out and it all begins tonight.

The bell rings as Mariah and Cherokee circle around the ring and locked arms, Cherokee knocks Mariah down with a shove but Mariah gets up real quick to avoid being gassed. Cherokee laughs and shakes her booty then grabs a handful of Mariah's hair and forces her face all in her ass. *PTOOOOOOT! * Mariah screams as she's being gassed and tries to get out but Cherokee holds onto her hair tightly with force. The referee has to break it up, Mariah tackles Cherokee down and slams her head on the mat several times and farts on her face. *PROOOPPPPPTTT! * Cherokee groans as Mariah has a wide smile on her face right now. *BRRIOOOPPPHHHT!* Cherokee shoves Mariah off of her, then she grabs Mariah and piledrives her head right into the mat! Mariah is indeed very groggy as she's down. Cherokee squats over her face, pulls that thong off and gasses Mariah. Mariah can't escape so she has to endure this. *PROOOMMMMMHHHHHT!* *BLAAAAATTTTRAMMPPHHHHHT!* Mariah passes out and Cherokee covers her:

1!

2!

3! Cherokee wins her debut match looking great.

Amazon Ashley vs Miss Mina

Both super Heavyweights stare at each other, Amazon Amanda has to look down at Mina. Amanda uses her force to bring Mina down and straddles her face. Amazon Amanda gasses Mina! *FROOOMFFFT!* *RPRROOOONPHHHHT!* Mina coughs and shoves her off and they tussle and slap until Amanda tries to wrap Mina in a headscissors! Mina avoids it ans this allows her to land that 60" ass right on Amanda's face! *TRAAMMMMPHHHOOOOT!* Amanda is highly affected by that but still manages to get out to save herself. Mina tackles her back down again and sits on her face to release another bomb! *PHOOOOOOOTTTTTT!* This time Amanda finds it harder to get out so Mina gasses her more! *RAMMMPHHHHT!* *PROOOMPPHHHT!* Amanda manages to get to the rope and grab it to break the hold. Amazon Amanda is slow to get up so Mina hits her with a big body clothesline when she gets back up! What a collision! Amanda is groggy! Mina stomps her until Amanda just rolls out of the ring. Mina follows her but gets hit with an elbow on the floor, then Amanda takes her down on the floor! Amanda gasses her! *PRRRRRPPPPT!* *TTTRRRRPHHHHHHT!* Mina tries to stay in this even though it's probably hard but she powers out and gets Amanda off! Mina throws Amanda into the steel steps then gets back in the ring as the ref is at a count of 6 out of 10! Amanda gets in at 8 and Mina jumps at her, Amanda dodges and hits a spike DDT driving Mina's head into the mat! Amanda squats over Mina's face and let's loose a barrage of farts! *FROOPPPPPT!* *VROOOMPHHHHT!* *BROOMPHHHT!* Mina coughs and gags until she can escape, then she flips Amanda in mid air as she Amanda ran towards her. Mina runs, hops and lands her huge booty right on Amanda's face! Mina facesits her. *TRRROMMPHHHHT! * Such terrible gas! Horrible as Amanda tries to fight out! *RTTTTOOOOOMHHHHHT! * Amanda escapes before that one hits her face, Mina grabs her arm but gets hit hard in the head with Amanda's strong leg! Mina almost falls but bounces off the ropes and uses the momentum to bulldoze right through Amanda! Amanda is down! Mina buttdrops her! *HRRROOOMPHHHHT!* *REEEEAAAMPHHHHHT! * *VROOOOMPHHHHJT! * Amanda is still fighting to escape, and she does! Such strength! Mina grabs her and throws her into a turnbuckle, then rolls her up so she's wrapped her body by sitting over her legs and face! Amanda's body is bent with Mina sitting on her and there's no way out!

*PROOOMFFFFFFT! * *PTOOOOOOT!* *ROOOPPPPFFFFT* *TRAMMMOHHHT!*

Amanda passes out, and Mina pins her:

1!

2!

3! Miss Mina has won! What a main event! Good strategy by Mina as she celebrates! She grabs a mic.

MINA: Soraya Carioca, you may not be here tonight but I know you will be Tuesday night! So that's when you'd better respond to my championship challenge! She drops the mic and does sexy poses for the crowd as the show closes. Goodnight everyone!


End file.
